Ohayou, Oyasumi
by MSN1412
Summary: Morning and Night … those are already theirs. KaiShin. AU. Drabble thing. SHONEN-AI ALERT! Don't like? DON'T READ! Mind to RnR?:


**Ohayou, Oyasumi….**

**Genre: Romance  
**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Pairing: KaitoxShinichi  
**

**Warning: AU, Shinichi POV, OOC, typo, abal, fluff fail, and SHONEN-AI ALERT! (Don't like? Don't read!)**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Ohayou, Oyasumi © MSN1412**

* * *

******.**

**o3o3o3o3o3o**

"HOAAAAEM…."

Aku pun langsung bangun dari tidurku yang tidak terlalu lama dari biasanya, dan meregangkan badanku untuk mengaktifkan saraf-saraf yang telah kuistirahatkan. Aku mengelus kepalaku cepat-cepat, meskipun kantung mata masih terbentuk pada bawah kedua mataku. Ya … aku tertidur selama 4 jam setelah kemarin malam harus pulang begitu larut karena beberapa kasus yang harus diselesaikan lagi.

Ku lirik ke sebelahku dengan mata menyipit, dan melihat sebuah bantal, selimut, dan sebagian selimutku yang telah tertata rapi. Sepertinya, dia telah bangun dari tadi, _ne?_

Aku pun bangkit dari ranjang sambil meninggalkan kamar tidurku, dan bergegas menuju ke dapur untuk menyiapkan secangkir kopi yang mungkin … pas deh untuk menghilangkan kantukku sementara waktu. Begitu aku telah tiba di dapur, kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana selain furniture dapur yang tertata rapi di ruangan yang berukuran medium itu. Merasa sedikit aman, aku pun mengambil bubuk kopi yang telah ditempati di toples dan cangkir kosong dari lemari, lalu ku tatakan mereka ke meja makan dan membuat kopi hitam hangat.

Setelah aku membuat secangkir kopi, aku meneguknya pelan. Tapi tak kusangka, kedua tangan dari belakangku melingkar pinggangku dengan halus, dan aku pun terdorong begitu saja dan terdekap ke badan seseorang di belakangku. Lalu, kurasakan sebuah kecupan membasahi leherku. Dipalinglah kepalaku ke belakang, dan kulihat—

"_Ohayou, my Sunshine_, Shin-chaaan~!"

—kekasihku, Kuroba Kaito dengan senyuman bodohnya, yang telah mengagetkanku di hari yang begitu cerah ini.

"Lepaskan aku gak, Kai!" aku mengeluh.

"Gak mau~! Aku gak mau melepaskanmu sampai aku bisa menikmati cerahnya pagi ini~!" Kaito protes dengan nada childish-nya.

"Kalau kau mau menikmati sinar Matahari dan mendapatkan Vitamin D, nikmati di luar saja sana!" aku protes balik.

"_Nooo~~_ Aku gak mau menikmati pancaran dari matahari di luar sanaa," gumamnya.

"Maksudmu gak mau dari luar…?" Aku pun malah keheranan, di saat otakku ingin mencari cara untuk melepaskan peluk eratan yang membunuhku ini. Kaito malah mengecup pipiku dengan manis, dan sialnya … aku malah membalasnya dengan wajah yang memerah, lalu dia memelukku erat kembali. Ayolah Kai, emangnya aku ini boneka _teddy_ besar-mu yang harus dipeluk setiap hari?

"Karena Shin-chan telah menjadi matahariku. Aku akan menikmati pancaran dari Matahari Shin-chan setiap harinya~!" serunya.

"Heh … barou…," ucapku pelan selagi aku tertawa kecil dan memerah.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Aku pun lupa kalau malam ini Kaito mengadakan pertunjukkannya lagi sebagai KID.

Dan parahnya lagi, seperti biasa, kasus-kasus pun masih saja menghantuiku. Dan kembali, mereka telah mengacaukan otakku sampai-sampai dengan terpaksa aku tidak bisa menghadiri pertunjukkannya malam ini. Aku pun merasa menyesal, sungguh menyesal….

Oh Kai … apakah kau masih memaafkanku, kalau aku tidak bisa menghadiri pertunjukanmu malam ini?

.

_"Tadaima…."_

Ketika kubuka pintu rumahku, sunyi. Seperti tidak ada suara lain selain suaraku yang baru saja kukeluarkan. Tapi, pandanganku mengarah ke ruang televisi yang masih bercahaya. Sepertinya lampu di ruangan itu masih menyala, pikirku. Karena aku penasaran, kuarahkan kedua kakiku menuju ruangan itu.

Sesampainya, kudengar suara dengkuran yang begitu halus, bagaikan suara yang harmoni. Kulihat ada seseorang yang tertidur pulas di atas sofa, dengan _monocle_ yang masih terpasang di mata kanannya, dan topinya yang telah ia lepaskan dan menganggur di bawah lantai. Aku pun tertunduk lesu, benar-benar menyesal karena sudah satu: tidak datang ke pertunjukannya, dan kedua: melihat Kaito yang telah lelah dari pertunjukannya dan menungguku sambil tertidur di situ.

Aku pun mendekati Kaito yang masih tertidur pulas, lalu kulepas _monocle_-nya dan kusimpan di atas meja. Lalu, kukecup keningnya perlahan-lahan, karena aku takut kalau malah ketahuan olehnya.

"_Oyasumi, my moonlight_, Kaito…," bisikku halus dan mengarungi ke telinga Kaito.

Karena merasa kasihan, aku pun melepaskan tuxedo-ku selagi aku duduk di dekatnya, dan menyandarkan kepalaku tepat ke pundaknya. Lalu, aku memejamkan kedua mataku dan tertidur pulas, dengan senyuman tipis nan tersipu malu.

Pada akhirnya, aku pun tertidur dengan Kaito hanya tuk malam ini._ Yeah … Sun and Moon, Sunshine and Moonlight…._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**おはよう … おやすみ….**

* * *

**A.N: fic lama yang 'gak mau kupublish tapi kepaksa dipublish/?' karena aku malah berpikir, this is a fail-fluff-drabble-thing-.-" masih mengingat tentang kejadian yang telah membuatku 'ingin hengkang dari FFn'. but well, I'm back (not permanently) and leave again. Seperti orang merantau.  
**

**anyway, makasih udah membaca! akhir kata, review? Jaa~  
**

**_Love and Peace, MSN1412..._  
**


End file.
